Welcome to the Wolf Pack
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: Chris Jericho Wade Barrett - slash sooner or later - Two packs one world thats all I can think of at the moment soz
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok I know Nexus was in Raw but you'll just have to deal with this...if you can't then don't read it! (this is a slash eventually)

Welcome to the Wolf Pack

Chapter 1 : One world Two Werewolf Pack's

There are two types of Wolves the dominant wolves and then the submissive wolves both of their kind was mixed together of 'Dom' and 'sub' between the mixer of both the 'dom' and 'sub' they formed two great Pack the Raw and the Nexus both packs lived side by side for may years But a great war between the two packs started the war kept on for year until eventually it separated the two packs and thus their story begins...

Chris Jericho sat on a rock just outside his village he was on guard duty bored out of his mind he rubbed one hand through his dirty blonde hair he had no one to fight. Chris was a dominant and an alpha why should he be doing this? Jericho was in deep thought when he smelt another wolf near bye he ripped of his clothes and changed in to his wolf form following the scent Chris would protect his village no matter what...

He ran to where the scent was coming from Jericho sniffed the air and looked to his right he was getting to close to the borderline that separated Raw from the Nexus but for some reason this scent intrigued him to continue Chris walked for about a couple more miles more until he saw it...

A beautiful black wolf underneath a fallen down cherry blossom tree the black wolf lifted his head his green eyes meeting with Jericho's brown ones Chris could see the wolf was injured his one back leg had blood coming from it. so he approached with caution the black wolf started to growl warning Chris to stay back Jericho know that this wolf was 1 a submissive and 2 in no condition to fight. Chris disided the wolf couldn't hurt him so he changed back in to his human form

"hey there you ok" Chris moved slowly to the black wolf seeing him try to move backwards just to jab his leg making him whimpered out in pain

"woah it's ok I'm not going to hurt you" the black wolf looked at him like he was crazy

"look it may help if you change back...you know human" the wolf sniffed the air slowly he stated to uses his three good legs to lift himself up of the ground Chris saw the gold chain around his neck it had a piece of stone that had the carving of a N on. Chris knew from then that this beautiful wolf was part of the eamyes pack 'The Nexus' the black wolf moved out from under the tree

"your from Nexus huh" The wolf shifted his black hair all over his face green eyes showing how much pain he was in

"My name is Wade Barrett and I was the Nexus leader..."...

Review or Pm Very short I know but I just wanted to see if this could go anywhere Yes No Maybe So :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To The Wolf Pack

Chapter 2 : Break the Wall

"My name is Wade Barrett and I was the Nexus leader..."

"what do you mean was?" Chris asked

"By the mean of was I means I'm no longer the leader" Wade spoke sitting down on the ground

"I get that but would although how did you even become a pack leader" Wade growled at Chris

"I not one to be submisive...that was until Cm Punk showed up" Chris knew who Cm Punk was a trader to the Raw pack

"I let him in the pack I told anybody who'd go to hurt him would have to answer to me he took my pack right from underneath my nose"  
Chris walked over and sat down by Wade he was going to do a friendly pat on shoulder until he heard howling coming from the Nexus territory he shifted imminently Wade doing the same

"Wade!..." Cm Punk came throw the trees butt naked wolves by his side that must the rest of the Nexus pack

"If you come back now I wont kill you..." Chris looked at Wade the only chance they had was to retreat back to the village for help even though Chris was an alpha he couldn't take on another alpha plus a pack of submissive but with a blink of an eye 2 more alpha a peered and they looked way bigger then Punk the one Chris knew was Kane another trader.

"Tik tok Wade" Punk laughed Chris could see Wade knew they had to retreat if they didn't they were as good as dead Chris nudes Wade biting his ear softly pulling him until he got the messed to follow him

"Chris Jericho Its been awhile still as cowardly as always huh" Punk growled out shifting and chancing after them the races was tried to keep up but his back leg kept slowing him down they made it to the Stone lake a couple of miles from the village Wade slipped on the muddy edge falling in.

"Shit" Wade shifted thank god it was a shallow lake Chris jumped in after him splashing the water everywhere he helped lifted Wade up on his back and continued to run Chris howled once they were close enough calling for help as soon as he did the nexus pack knocked he over Wade was on the ground Chris was tiring to fight of the three alphas he got bit on the shoulder as some of the Raw alpha came chasing them off with ease

"Jericho you ok!" John Cena asked helping him up

"I will be...Wade" Chris looked over to where Wade landed he was sitting up holding his leg growling at anyone who came near him

"Who's that" John asked

"his Wade Barr - "

"His part off Nexus" Someone shouted most of them shifted as did Wade ready for there attack

"Stop! any one so dares as touch him I'll hold nothing back I will kill you" He warned standing in front of Wade Chris could hear the packs thoughts

'Is he crazy'

'Nexus are the reason this war started'

'they've killed hundreds of us'

'his a prisoner of the law'

" If any of you wish to challenged me be my guest" Not one stood up to him

"will you be ok getting to your house" John tossed him a bag full of clothes

"Thanks John and Yeah I'll be fine" they left leaving Chris and Wade alone

"so you wanna tell me what happened " Wade lying down still in wolf form

"you don't have to talk if you don't want to" Chris pulled up next to Wade who didn't answer

"okay were just gonna lay here in silants...not talking...not one word..." Wade shifted he looked at Chris

"Go away"

"well you sure didn't want me to leave when your pack was coming after you" once again he got no answer

"I'll guess then...err you were the leader of a submissive pack...Cm Punk came the first couple of weeks were fine he got to know every one and later he brought in a guy named Kane...they both made you submi - " He got cut off as Wade jumped him

"I'm not submisive...your right they came but I didn't Submit they turn my pack against me they killed my family!" Wade rolled off Chris letting out a breath

"everyone turned against me because they were too scared to fight them along side me the only ones who did was my family there dead" Chris looked at him then at his leg.

"Come on Wade let's get that leg looked at" Chris pasted him some clothes from the bag which he put on with a small thanks. Jericho watched Wade he had a feeling he wasnt getting the whole truth but maybe with time he would...

===== Review or Pm What do ya think? 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the pack Chapter 3 : 2 trials

Chris was lying on his bed Wade next to him Dont get the wrong idea they didn't have sex Wade was asleep lying on Chris's chest they finally made it to his house after finding John again to go on guard duty Vince you could say is like the leader of the pack you could say his the boss and he almost had Wade and Chris's head for bringing someone from the Nexus pack to their land. Chris had to say that Wade would do as he was told and would join Chris's pack.

"errmmhh" Wade moaned in his sleep snuggling up to Chris. If Wade was to do anything to harm the Raw pack's villages Chris would be banish and Wade would be beheaded his body strung up outside the village with his head on a spike near by warning anyone what will happen to them some of the conversation flashing in Chris's mind.

!FLASH BACK! After Chris and Wade had there wounds checked out they went to the main boss the king of the land they were standing on his named Vince McMahon

"Jericho!" Vince McMahon voice boomed as Chris walked into the McMahon castile with Wade straying behind him

"Why is that Nexus rat here!" Chris growled not really knowing why he felt as though he should rip Vince's throat out

"Sir with all due respect his name is Wade" Chris had a warning tone that made Vince sit up from in his throne chair

"I am king I'll call him whatever I want to call him" Vince was right he was the king of the village but not Chris

"I don't care if you were the Queen he has a name and you'll use it" he walked up to Vince before being stopped by the two alpha's standing by him

"Jericho you are my best alpha so don't make my men kill you" Vince laughed as his two alpha's pushed Jericho back

"So your name is Wade?" Some more alphas came and pushed Wade forward knocking him down to the ground landing on his injured leg Chris had to bit his tongue as not to say or do anything sudden anger filed him after seeing Wade in pain.

"yes sir" Wade spoke with respected even after being tossed to the walked around him putting his sword to Wade's throat

"How old are you?" Vince kept his blade where it was

"I...I dont know sir" the look Vince gave him like he had two head's

"huh okay can you fight" Chris had a bad feeling of where Vince was going with this

"with the best of them...sir"

"you have 2 choses...1 you can become a mate 2 you go though the trial of Mcdoom" Vince had a big smile on his ugly mug when he mentioned the trial of Mcdoom the one trail no one has ever passed

"... what the trial of Mcdoom?" Wade asked

"I'll start from the beginning the trail of Mcdoom was made for Nexus rats...for people like you how come to my village to see if they are worthy of staying here this was made by Neil Mcdoom a psycho you could say it very simple you in to the tunnel one end and come out the other"

"that doesn't seem so bad" Wade said

"It doesn't does it but what Vince is forgetting to say is that no one from the Nexus land that have actually been able to do the trial have never survived it No one's ever passed!" Chris shouted out glaring at Vince who took the sword away from Wade's neck going back to his chair

"Well it's your chose"

=================== Review or Pm Short simple sweet...ish Now tell me wich one should Wade chose 1 Become a mate or 2 The trail of Mcdoom! you pick :) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry it's took me so long to get this up life get's in the way now and then :)

Welcome To The Pack Chapter 5 : Submit?

The conversation still played in Chris Jericho's mind

!Back to the conversation!

Wade looked over to Chris if he became a mate he would have to submit but Wade Barrett didn't submit to anyone ever again!

"hurry up I do not have all day" Vince said looking less than happy

"if I become a mate who's would I be?" Vince looked in deep thought

"Well we would have a battle royal see who would come on top to be your mate...been as your heathy your pretty you look young you seem to be radiating the mating scent so your are ready to mate..." Vince trailed off

"I'll be his mate" Chris walked up to Wade pulling him up from the ground

"Jericho you have to go into the battle royal you know this you and a couple of other guy will to see if they could mate with Wade...granted his from Nexus but look at him his beautiful I'm surprised no one's already tried to mate with him in fact if I didn't have a wife and two kids I'd be doing him doggy style" He laughed at the face Wade pulled from hearing that

"Alright I enter the royal to fight for Wade" Chris took Wade's hand leading him out of the castile

"You didn't have to do that I could have done the trial of Mcdoom!" Wade pushed Chris

"A thank you would be nice" Chris said

"why should I thank you"

"Oh let me think huh maybe because I just offered to be your Mate!" Chris shouted back

"I not gonna be anyones mate!"

"you gotta now" Chris laughed

"I'm Not going to Submit!" Wade yelled until he got pushed up against the castile wall

"you got no idea what ever chose would do to you...the trail of Mcdoom no one has ever survied and you becoming a mate they would make up submit they wouldn't let you go around acting like you're an alpha when your not!"Chris shouted his lip just inches away from Wade' leaned in and kissing Wade who to Chris surprise he didn't turn his head away but he didn't kiss back either he pulled away.

"sor - " Chris was about to say sorry but Wade's lip's met his very short but very nice kiss

"this doesn't mean I'll submit to you...Chris" Wade said Walking away

"you know I think that's the first time I heard you say my name" He said running after Wade...

"Chris" Wade said opening his eye's

"errmm"

"what's the battle Royal like" Wade asked his head still on Jericho's chest

"well I've only done one once we had to fight to see who was the better specimen to mate with a submissive there's not much to it"

"do people die"

"wade fighting for a mate is an alpha's lives the circle of live sort of...if we don't get a mate we die trying" Chris said looking Wade in the eye

"but you see I've got a secret"

"and what would that be Chris"

"I got some one special waiting for me to win" Chris said winking at a week's Chris would have to fight to keep the person he think's he love's by his side...

========== Review or Pm well what do you think? sorry this chapter's so small :) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sorry it took me so long to update,I've had to go see some people about going to a new school ;) Warning there are time skips in this chapter plus you go from one place to another...soz about that :)

Welcome to the pack Chapter 5 :The Battle Royal

Everything was going fine until the first day of the battle Royal came around,Shit hit the fan faster then you could say 'Bobs your uncle'. Chris Jericho was lying on the floor after being praticaly beaten to death,he moaned out in pain looking for the man he tryed to protected but he was no where to be seen.

EARLIER THAT DAY

Chris woke up to the sound of birds singing, he strecht out his arms feeling Wade close to him, he looks over seeing Wade fast asleep. Chris got up looking at his alarm clock the time was 7:37am the Battle Royal stated in less then 30minutes Chris looked back over to Wade kissing forehead softly, He then got dressted fiuguring that it would be best if he lefted Wade at home while the Battle royal went wrote a note leaving it on the bedside table,One last look at Wade gave all the deturmanasen he needed to win the battle royal to day.

Time Skip - Just basaicly half an hour -

Jericho stood in the middle of the ring awaiting his opponent,this place was like an old roma theater, Thousand or more people filed it out all cheering for someone to loes his head, a nice crowd huh. Vince stood up from were he sat on the make shift throne.

"Jericho! where is that Nexus rat!" Vince shouted in to a micorphone, Chris tryed not to lose his rag with what Vince just called his soon to be mate

"His at my house and thats where Wade! is gonna stay!" Chris shouted back, getting glars from the crowd

"While see about that Jericho...This match is a three way *cheers came from the crowd* Jericho Vs John Cena Vs Randy Orton" uh oh Chris had to fight two of the strongest men in village,This was gonna end badly for two of the three and he wasnt gonna be part of the failing two.

Back To Chris's House

Wade heard a bang of the door to Chris and his bed room hit agaist the wall immedently waking him up, Wade looked to the door seeing the Nexus pack walk in serounding the bed he was on.

"Wade it's been a while" Cm Punk smiles walking into the room and lying down on the bed

"How the hell did Nexus get in here and where's Chris?" Wade asked scrabling away from Punk but he couldnt get from the bed the Nexus where all over stopping him from moving further away.

"Jericho's not here I wanted him to be so I could kill him after he watched me destory his village, but the way we got in the village is simple there was only one guy on gaurd duty he didnt stand a chance,somethings gotta be happening around here like the battle Royal I was in one myself it was me vs Chris Jericho,he won the mate the only girl that would make me smile" Before Punk said anything else he did a hand mosen signling for the Nexus to leave he pulled Wade to him both now facing the window,Wade would have tryed to fight him off but he was an alpha and then you had the rest of the pack to deil with.

"The only girl I ever loved,sad really...I was that filed up with angrer I killed her,I knew Jericho loved her their were best friend and lovers, so when I killed her I had to run he tryed to chase me but I was to fast I ended up on nexus territory...And well you know what happened next" Punk licked the side of Wade's face clawring his stomach until he was punched in the face knocking him of the bed.

Wade shifted then smashed his way throw and out the window tiny pices of glass going everywhere,he needed to tell Chris about the attack. He ran to the arena Chris had showed him all around the village acouple of days ago, Wade could tell the Nexus pack were ganing on him but he was fast enough to just be able to run into the arena, He saw Chris fighting to other alghas Wade howled out just before he was attacked.

Chris looked to where he heard the howl 'Wade!' angre filed his body, Chris leapted up to where the Nexus pack was attacking Wade he was already a bloody mess by the time Chris reached him, Most of the raw pack helped but more of the enemy pack came. The Raw pack was failing to fight of the Nexus how could there be so may of them? Even Vince had to fight.

The fighting stopped bothside's wonded stairing each other down, Chirs looked for Wade but was soon rengaged in battle he was fighting Punk and Kane two very strong alpha's when he was hit from behind , Punk was going for Chris's throut when he was knocked to the gound by Wade who looked to be in a load of pain as Kane attacked him, Chris tryed to keep an eye on Wade but soon lost him as more Nexus came.

The Raw pack was losing and they were losing bad this must have been a planed attacked, Chris was knocked to the ground hitting his head, He tryed to get back up but couldnt as everything went black...

============= Review Or Pm How was that? Good , Bad or damn right terrible :) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Wow, it's been awhile huh?, Anyway sorry 4 not updating sooner I've been a tad bit busy =]

Welcome To The Wolf Pack Chapter 6 : Alive?

Chris's eye's slowly opened, he looked around, hundreds of dead body's scattered around him "Wade" his mind foggy as he called for the black wolf. Getting up a sudden pain coming from his chest, 3 long bloody claw marks 'Punk that bastard' gritting his teeth, Chris went to find someone living."Jericho" he turned around seeing Vince standing there "If you're looking for that Nexus rat that brought the other Nexus bastards here he went with them" Chris looked at his so-called king, he would never believe that Wade would willingly go with Cm Punk.

"I have to find him"

"If you leave now, then don't bother coming back...you will be banished from the Raw land's" They locked eye's both holding their ground "so be it" Chris shifted into his wolf leaving a gobbed smacked Vince behind. Running out of his own land seeing how much damage the Nexus pack had done while he'd been knocked out, house's were crumbling, street's had dead body's all over, other pack member's were looking at him run passed them. The Raw land was in the time of rebuilding their home land trying to make a new.

0x0

Chris's wound's were partly healed by the time he got to the Nexus borderline's, There was no trying back, he was about to step over the line when he smelled two of his friend's. 'you didnt think we would let you go by yourself did you?' John Cena's voice was heard 'yea your our friend Jericho even if I don't like you' the Viper Randy Orton's laugh filed the air.

'maybe you two should turn back, after all you guy's did just fight the best in the world' Chris smirked, until John and Randy knocked into him 'Let's just go Jericho ,this Wade guy better be Worth it' Randy said gritting his teeth, all men/wolves looked at each other jumping over the borderline, Randy and John following Chris.

0x0 In a different part of the Nexus land

Wade was in the basement of his old home, Punk had chained him up to thick metal bolt's, his hand's, neck and ankles were each chained to different bolt's so he couldn't break free. Wade closed his eyes thinking of Chris, Wade somehow knew that Chris was alive, something told him that the dirty blonde was still alive and kicking.

"Wade" A small voice made him open his eye's, looking up, seeing two of his old pack member's, Heath & Justin.

"What do you two want" Wade growed, He may not of had the strength to shifted but he could still kick some ass.

"Jeez, is that anyway to speak to your two hero's, Naw mean" Heath smirked

"Yea we came to help you out" Justin smiled, both of them now trying to break the chains from the bolts, but neither succeeding very well.

"I guess you guy didn't thing this through" Wade sighed as Heath and Justin both gave shy smiles. "stop, I've got an idea" Wade said after watching his friends try to break him free for the thousand time. "we're all ear" Heath & Justin puffed out, both falling to the ground.

"near the Raw land's there's a guy named Chris Jericho, you have to find him...please find him" Wade looked down feeling tears in his eyes.

"I guess this guy means more than friend?" asked Justin

"yes, he means the world to me"...

0x0

Review or Pm, good, bad or what? Let me know if u liked it also I'm sorry 4 any mistakes :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N out of all my stores this 1 has 2 be my fav :) I'll see if I can update it sooner than what I have been =]

Welcome To The Wolf Pack Chapter 7 : I Loved The Life I Once Lead

Heath & Justin

Two small wolves ran side by side running as fast as they could, trying to find their long termed enemy from the Raw pack, they were about 90 miles from the borderline that kept the two wolf pack's separated. 'Justin...you small that' Heath's panicked voice filed Justin's mind 'Yea, small's like two alpha wolves are coming our way' both wolves stopped getting ready for a fight 'Justin we can't even fight one alpha, so what makes you think we can fight two at once!' they shared a look, knowing they could be about to died here.

'It's been nice knowing you Justin'

'you too Heath...'

Two alpha wolves came into their sight, a gigantic white wolf with a grey hair one standing next to, in a blink of the eye the two alpha wolves were by Heath and Justin. No movement was made, it was as if the two alpha were talking in their heads. 'damn it if there gonna kill us then kill us already!' Justin was tried of waiting for something to happen, he moved forwards snarling at the two alpha's, who all looked a little amused at the two submissive wolves, Justin could tell that theses wolves were from the Nexus pack, they had the chain with the Nexus symbol on it.

The two alpha wolves charged at Heath and Justin going for their throats, if a submissive didn't submit to them, then they would kill it not spearing a second thought. Just as the one wolf came close to biting Justin's head off, a huge brown hair wolf bite into the white wolf's side making him run off as soon as the brown wolf's jaw moved. Justin looked around seeing a chestnut haired wolf fighting off the grey haired one that had gone for Heath.

'Justin who are they?' Heath asked a question that Justin couldn't answer. Just then a blonde wolf came shooting out from the tree's helping the chestnut haired wolf, the grey haired wolf gave up and ran the way the other one went. Breathing a sigh of relief, Justin watched as the three new alpha's shifted into their human form's, completely naked.

"I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and your off trying to kill people" the one who had been the late in comer to the battle spoke

"They were in trouble" the Chestnut haired wolf said

"I understand you Cena, but Randy wanting to help?"

"I'm not as cold hearted as you think Jericho" 'JERICHO' the brown-haired wolf's words snapped in Justin's mind, could the blonde one be Chris Jericho the guy Wade had told them about? Justin shifted not caring about his own safety.

"are you Chris Jericho" The blonde turned around facing Justin.

"Yea..." once Chris said that Heath shifted Jumping up and down shouting 'We found him'

"Wade's in danger..."

0x0 Wade's family mansion

Wade had lost all track of time, he had no strength left in his body. "oooh Wade I've got a snack for you" Punk's jolly tone brought a sick tasted to Wade's mouth,he didn't even bother to look up at Punk. "love don't be so mad, I'm trying to make this work for us both..." Punk placed a bowl on the floor, kicking it to Wade "Enjoy your meal" Punk laughed walking back up the steps he just came down,The food that was in the bowl was Dog food. "Chris where are you?"

0x0 Review Or Pm, Aww poor Wade having 2 eat dog food, I once got dared 2 eat dog food by my 3 older brother's...I can still taste the nastiness. Anyway very short chapter soz P.S sorry 4 any mistakes


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Final chapter of Welcome to the wolf pack. Rating M (Just In case!) Sorry for any mistake's. I haven't read this yet so there's probably a lot of mistake's in here...sorry.**

Welcome To The Wolf Pack Chapter 8 : The End To Finish.

"Wade's in danger" Justin's voice somehow echoed though out the small group of alpha's and submissive's. Chris stood wide-eyed not knowing what to say or do, the only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing though the leave's of the tree's. Randy and John looked between the two submissive and Chris, they watched their somewhat leader of the pack until they couldn't stand the silences anymore. "Chris" Randy hissed before he nudged Jericho with his elbow snapping him out of his trance.

"Wade need's me!" Chris shouted, shifting into a shaggy dirty blond-haired wolf, running off in the direction that Justin and Heath had been coming from. Leaving behind a gobbed smacked group of people.

"What now?" Heath asked to anyone who cared to listen to him.

"We go after him" Randy said shrugging, getting ready to shifted into his wolf. "Hey! who gives you the right to order us around!" Heath yelled, holding up his fist's, all Randy had to do was glare for heath to run and hide behind Justin, who smiled and waved trying to distract anyone from killing anyone.

"Just follow us" John smiled back. All werewolves shifted and were now trying to chase after their friend.

_**0.0**_

Punk looked at Wade, who was still chained up against the wall.

"You know, all you have to do is say yes"

"Drop dead!" Wade yelled.

"Why do you have to be so damn stuben...I could just make you submit to me? but then again..."

"I will not submit to you and I will never do what you're asking me" Wade turned away from Punk who was growling at him.

"Why not!"

"I'm not going to marry someone I don't love!" and there it was, Punk had come down moment's ago and had popped the question.

"and if it was Chris asking?"

Wade froze. What would he say if Chris asked? the feeling's he felt were strange to him but he had felt them before, in fact for the very man standing in front of him. Cm Punk. Leaning against the wall resting his head Wade held back tear's fretting to fall. "Do you remember Wade?" Punk's hot breath was in his ear, sending chill's down his spin. "That night. You went to submit to me. You remember? you loved me" Punk kissed along Wade's neck biting into the Brit now and then.

"Everyone was there, your family and friend's. Your pack. It was a big party wasn't it? Then me and you went up stair's...and I almost got you to submit to me" Punk's hand traveled up and down Wade's chest. Memories of that dreadful night filed Wade's mind...

**Welcome To The Wolf Pack - The Dreadful Night! - Rating M (Just in case)**

Wade sat with his best friend and two of his pack member's. Drew, Heath and Justin. They were talking between themselves about how the party had been going when Punk walked up to them. "And how is my hero doing?" He asked sitting down looking at Wade. "I'm fine thank you" Wade said with a blush creeping up his neck. "I don't see why you call me your hero all I did was tell my pack member's not to kill you" Wade smiled shyly at Punk who winked at him.

"And you doing that saved my life. Your my hero. It still get's to me that you would do that for an outsider" Punk sat next to Wade.

"yea an outsider" Wade's best friend Drew said snarling at Punk.

"Drew!" Wade glared at him, but punk just grabbed Wade's hand.

"Don't worry his right, I am an outsider after all. I did bring a couple of friend's here to." Punk looked over at the two dominant brother who's name's are Undertaker and Kane. "That's ok. more the merrier right?" Wade received a kiss to the cheek by Punk who had now moved very close to him. Drew grumbled and stood. "Wade I'm going home, do you wanna come?" He asked, Wade normally went with Drew and stayed at his for a couple of day's but to-day was different. Punk was here.

"I don't know Drew" Wade rubbed his neck looking around. "I think I'll stay home to-night" Drew shooked his head not saying a good-bye to his best friend before leaving. Wade watched him go with sadness in his eye's, he wanted to go after drew and tell he was sorry and that he would go with him.

"Wade?" He looked over to his other two best friend's. Heath & Justin.

"Can we go to, it's late and the party's dieing down" Wade smiled and told then to beat it. He never saw Punk nodded toward's the two brother's and them follow where Heath and Justin went...

A short while later and the party was over. Wade and Punk were upstairs' in the Brit's room. They were on the bed holding each other. Punk kissed along Wade's neck making the younger moan, his hand's slipped down to undo Wade's belt buckle. "Punk" Wade purred his name. Punk turn them over so Wade was on his stomach, pulling down both their trouses. "Your beautiful" Punk whispered down his ear. Wade turned underneath him leaning up and kissing Punk on the lip's.

"Thank's" He muttered kissing Punk again.

"Wade can I ask you something?" Punk asked after a couple of minute's.

"Now?"

"Yea. I was wondering if you would like to be my mate." Wade gasped he didn't know what to say or do, but if he did say yes then he would have to submit to Punk. Could he do that? Become a mate? Wade knew he would have to mate with someone sooner or later, but this was too soon surely. What would his pack think of him? And what would Drew say? Before Wade could say anything punk spoke again.

"You'd have to submit to someone and would you prefer it to be me or that Drew? You know I think he want's you to submit to him in two way's"

"Two way's?"

"Yep. He'd hold you down like this" Punk grabbed Wade's wrist harshly and held them down on the bed. "He'll have you naked underneath him like I have you now. He'll come down low and make you whimper out his name, you'll be begging him to stop what his doing. He'll take you where you are and then he'll have you submitted it one. The other way will be your leadership over your pack" Punk bite down hard on Wade's shoulder. Wade winced trying to move his wrist's from Punk's gasp's.

"Punk you're hurting me!" Wade cried out as the grip on his wrist increased. "It's either him or me Wade! You need a proper leader for your pack, your just a submissive wolf! You can't keep acting like your not!" Punk's hand's moved down to Wade's hip's holding them down tight, Wade tried to fight him off. Knowing full well what Punk was doing, he was going to force Wade to submit either in human form or wolf. Human form would be that Punk would make him submit by forcing sex, leaving Wade broken and useless to mate with. The wolf would be almost the same sept Punk would make Wade his mate for the rest of their live's.

"Wait!" Wade cried, he didn't want to shift because he knew Punk would actually be able to make him submit that way.

"Nexus will be mine!. You have a choice become my mate for life or become useless to all! Make your choice fast!"

"I-I'll...I'll submi - " Before Wade could finish his sentence Drew burst though the door, turning into a gigantic shaggy brown-haired wolf after he saw what was happening. Drew knocked Punk from Wade. Punk shifted himself and began to fight Drew, Wade fall to the ground watching his best friend fight Punk off. Punk let out a howl and shifted back into a human form when Drew crushed him down onto a wall.

"Wait- Wait! I'm sorry!" Punk shouted out holding up his arm's, Drew snarled at Punk but his attention soon turned to Wade. He whimper standing on all four's by the Brit.

'are you ok?' Drew asked nuzzling Wade's neck.

"Yea...just shocked is all" Wade scratched him behind his ear's smiling sadly at him.

'I'll kill him for you.' Drew said pulling away from Wade turning to Punk.

"Woah! Your not going to really kill me right?...Wade? tell him!" Punk pointed at Drew but looked at Wade for help.

"Go To Hell!" Wade shouted back. Drew charged fang's sticking out ready to kill, but Punk shifted at the last moment sinking his own fang's into Drew's neck.

Drew's body shifted back into human form. "DREW!" Wade scrabbled over to the bleeding man on the floor, placing his hand over the fang wound's on Drew's neck. "Everything's going to be ok" Wade said looking down at Drew who had blood coming out of his mouth now.

"W-Wade" He struggled to say his word's "R-r-un!" Drew used all his strength to push wade out-of-the-way when Punk striked again, this time he ripped Drew apart. Wade shifted into a pure black wolf and ran out of the room, howling out the pain of losing his best friend. Wade came to a stop at the top of the stair's seeing the house was in ruin's picture's of his family we're shattered and on the floor, everything was ruined, but that's not what stopped Wade from moving. No, his parent's dead body's had been ripped a-part like drew's now. Where was his pack? why didn't they stop this? Suddenly Wade's leg was clawed from behind, he turned and bared his teeth at Punk who was snarling at him.

'you brought this on yourself Barrett' Punk launched but Wade dogged him, Punk's head going in between the banister's. Wade ran out of the house, he had no time to mourn the loss of his parent's or friend anymore. He would have to live though this and aveng them. With or without his pack by his side. After coming out side he ran through the town which was in more ruin's then his house had been. Million's of Alpha were there none of the Nexus pack could be seen until Wade ran into the forest there he saw them but they wasn't alone. The two brother's Punk had brought in after a couple of month's were there. They were watching the nexus pack like hawk's, it looked like the Nexus pack had been made to submit. What does he do now? Wade sniffed the air, Punk was coming. He hid in a bush not to far away.

"Has Wade been here!" Punk yelled coming into view.

"No" Kane answered.

"Thing's not going the way you planed Punk" The Undertaker laughed. "Seem's like deja vu, no?"

"Shut your mouth's! I don't pay you to talk!"

"You don't pay us at all, we're only here because we're board!" They yelled together.

"Fine" Punk muttered turning to the Nexus pack.

"Your all under my command! Understood!" They all whimper in reply. "Good. Now, Were's your former leader!" They said nothing. Punk just sighed and started to sniff the air, he turned around and looked dead into Wade's eye's. "Found You" Punk howled telling everyone to chase after Wade, who was running away (Duh) They chased him till dawn. Wade finally thought he had lost them when he came into a clearing, there was a half-broken down cherry tree. Shelter was all Wade could think of. His back leg was hurting badly now from all the running he'd been doing. Going under the tree Wade lied down, his mind going crazy about what happened last night...

**Welcome To The Wolf Pack. - Back to Present day -**

"I remember." Wade paused "You killed my best friend! and you friend's killed my family" Wade bit Punk on the arm, he would have shifted if he could but he didn't have the strength anymore. Punk slapped his face so hard Wade was knocked into the wall, the chain's cutting into him harshly.

Punk grabbed Wade by his hair pulling his head back. "You think his coming for you? I'll fill you in on a little something Barrett, Chris doesn't love you he never had never will. Your just a pice of shit on his shoe." Punk spat at Wade.

"You know what I'm going to do now?" Punk re-moved his hand from Wade's hair and start to undo his jean's. "I'm going to make you submit to me one way or another!" Punk jumped on Wade holding him down.

"Chris!" Wade yelled after being punched by Punk. "He's not coming for you! He never will come for you! you mean nothing to him, why don't you get it?!" Punk turned Wade around. "No one is here to save now are they?" Punk whisper licking Wade's back. "And you know something no one will ever be able to save you me now. You fucking submissive wolf!"

"Chris!" Wade let out in one last cry closing his eye's ready for the pain to come but in never did. Bang's howl's and whimper's were heard but Wade kept his eye's closed, the door to the basement opened with a bang Wade was kicked to the side he guessed by Punk. After a few minute's of keeping his eye's closed Wade opened them, there stood in front of him was a light brown-haired wolf who licked his face. it wasn't Justin or Heath...Wait Wade remember the smile on the wolves face.

"John?" He was licked again. If John was here then...Chris!

"Where is he!" Wade grabbed the wolf by the ear's, he whimpered then pointed with his nose to two fighting wolves. Heath and Justin were fighting off Kane and The Undertaker with another wolf Wade couldn't recall fighting with them. John licked Wade's face again before running off to fight another alpha wolf that had come down the stair's. Wade watched everything, Punk had lied again. He said no one would come but yet hee they were. He said Chris would come looking for him yet here he was. Punk had killed Wade best friend and his family. Range builded up inside of Wade and for the first time in day's he was able to shift. Running to Chris who was attacking Punk, Wade digged his claw's into Punk's back biting into his shoulder.

Punk let out a howl of pain before knocking Chris out-of-the-way with his paw then turned to Wade fang's showing, Punk's teeth snak into Wade. The Brit's blood went over the wall's and punk sank his teeth in even more and pulled back ripping the flesh apart. Wade's body ceased movement. Chris looked up and saw it all he stood high on his back leg's snarling at Punk who just about turned to see Chris teeth and claw's coming at him. Chris sinked in his teeth more and twisted and turned, clawing all he could at the wolf underneath him now. realising the hold on Punk then going in for the throat killing Punk straight away. Howling Chris ran to Wade's side shifting into his human form.

"Wade!" Chris went to him pulling Wade up to him. "Wade...please don't...don't" He couldn't bring himself to say anymore and pulled Wade closer. Wade's eye's were closed and his body was mainly covered in blood. Heath and Justin came over licking Wade's face trying to get him to move, Wade body shifted in to human form.

"Wade...wake up...please don't leave me...not like this...I love" Chris whispered the last word's into Wade's ear.

"C-Chri-s-s" The blond's head snapped up his eye's meeting Wade's, pain could be seen in them.

"Wade stay awake ok? We're going to get you help" Chris turned to Heath and Justin. "Tell me there's a doctor or someone around here that can treat wound's" Chris voice was even more panicked from the fact the gash Wade had on him wasn't healing at all, his wolf form should have healed it a little by now but it was still there.

"Chris...I love you too" Wade smiled sadly up at him, bring his hand up to stroke Chris' cheek. "I'm sorry I cursed so much trouble..." Wade coughed out blood.

"Wade, it's ok, it's ok. Just stay with me please" Wade's dark green eye's slowly began to shut the last thing he saw was Chris' face, and you know what? He was happy with that.

**{-} Time Skip Of One Year {-}**

Chris looked down at the grave stone. He held in his hand's a small bunch of flower's.

"Sorry, I didn't get to lean about what your favorite flower's were" Chris said bending down and placing them on the grave.

"You know I never thought you would be the one to die." He looked up at the blue sky. "But I guess it had to be one of us huh?" Chris stood and left the grave walking down the hill in was.

"Jericho" Randy spoke holding onto to his mate Heath who looked down. John was holding Justin close to him, Justin looked Chris in the eye. "You made him suffer. Right?" Chris nodded and walked further down and went into a cottage going start up the stair's and into his bedroom.

"Chris?"

"Hey" Jericho walked over to his bed sitting down on the side of it. "How you feeling?" He asked.

"Good. I want to try to shift soon that may help get rid of the stitches." Chris smiled and pulled the other man over to him. "I love you" He kissed the other's head.

"I love you too. Now, Chris how was our old friend doing?"

"His still dead and 6ft under Wade" Chris kissed the Brit again.

"Good we can move soon right?" Wade asked

"As soon as your fit enough"

"Great" Wade curled himself up to Chris's chest. He had once thought he wouldn't be able to live though this, but now, now Wade couldn't be more happy he was in a pack with his mate Chris Jericho. Nothing could be better. Heath and Randy. John and Justin. They were all a Wolf Pack and they welcomed Wade to it freely. Long may they all reign. As the lone wolf pack that survived Cm Punk and buried him 6ft under, they were family now and they will alway's have each other's back's. Never to leave one another.

The next day wade woke up and went out of the cottage and shifted into a pure black wolf, his wound heal quickly. Wade looked around, he didn't want to be he more than he had to be. Not with Cm punk's body any near them, Punk was lucky Chris was a kind man and buried him and even gave him flower's in respect of the dead. Wade shook his head then howled for the first time in so long. Four wolves came running up to him a giant shaggy blond one came bounding down the hill, rubbing his face against Wade's.

"Welcome to the wolf pack" ...

**d-_-b **

**Review or Pm. Well that's it for this story. I know the ending was a bit crap, sorry about that. =]**


End file.
